letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Johannes
Johannes (ヨハネスJohannes) is a villian that appears in the anime, Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. His Beyblade is Beat Lynx TH170WD. Appearance Johannes wears a large white cap with a yellow cross-like symbol covering most of his dark spiky hair. He has dark skin and yellow wide eyes like that of a cat. He wears a silver chain-like necklace and a white cloak with yellow symbols like on his cap. He also wears black pants with brown boots. Biography Meeting Gingka and Co. Johannes appeared in an Aztec-like civilization with his leader, the Black Sun who told him to search for an astronomer named, Yuki Mizusawa. He did this and found Yuki who was just about to board on a ship. He attacked him with his Beat Lynx while Yuki attempted to defend himself with his Anubius but failed. Yuki retreated in fear while Johannes followed him. He got Yuki in a spot where he could directly attack him as Yuki pleaded for help. Gingka used his Big Bang Pegasis to stop Johannes and save Yuki. Johannes later retreated as it would not be the last time he encountered Gingka and Co. Johannes later ambushed Gingka and Co. who were beginning their quest to find the Legend Bladers. He challenged Gingka for his Legend Power. Yuki attempted to take on Johannes but Gingka refused. Things were going well for Gingka until Johannes' Beat Lynx used its height changing ability in which things tuook a turn for the worst. Johannes was then assaulted by Kyoya and lost. He was then forced to retreat. After the events, Johannes caused a massive explosion somewhere in China. This causes Gingka and Co. along with Team Wang Hu Zhong to confront him. He challenged Da Xiang to a battle and he accepted. Facing off in one of Da Xiang's Stadiums, Da Xiang put up a good fight but Johannes ended the battle when it was getting boring. He later fled the the gang. Later, he found myterious Bladers wearing robes with one holding a Bey with a crimson-red hue. Johannes decides to look into this. Tournament Run Johannes later entered a tag tournament, the Gateway to Success with his tag partner, Motti. They faced off against Kyoya and Benkei in which Kyoya attempted to figure out if Johannes was a Legend Blader or not. Beyblade *[[Beat Lynx|'Beat Lynx']]: Johannes's Beyblade. Beast Beat Lynx's Beast is a large lynx with yellow skin and black dots on its fur. Trivia *Johannes is named after Johannes Hevelius, an astronomer who introduced the constellation Lynx among other constellations. Coincidentally, his Beyblade is based on the constellation, Lynx. *Johannes is Hebrew for the name "John" and means "god is gracious".In this case the black sun *Johannes seems to like cats, as he is always petting them and his Beyblade is a cat. *As shown in the opening, Johannes has a gang that are yet to be introduced. One of his gang member might be Motti. *It is possible that he is a Legend Blader. Category:Characters